Drick Akilys
by Baptiste.M
Summary: Drick Akilys est un garçon de 11 ans, il fait sa première année à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie, mais ce dernier va rencontrer quelques soucis au cours de sa scolarité.
1. Les débuts de Drick Akilys

**Le chemin de traverse le 3 Septembre 1984**

-Drick Akilys jeune garçon de 11 ans faisait sa première année à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie. Il venait d'arriver dans le chemin de traverse que ses parents connaissaient bien puisqu'ils étaient à Poudlard eux aussi dans leur jeunesse. Il était accompagné de sa petite sœur Lisa, mais cette dernière ne pourra aller à Poudlard que l'année suivante et des sa grande sœur Ariel qui est en troisième année à Poudlard dans la maison Serdaigle. Drick ce précipita au Royaume du Hibou, un magasin rempli d'animaux comme des Chats, des Hiboux, des Chouettes ou encore des Crapauds. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns était dans le magasin avec un chat roux qu'elle venait d'acheter. Il sortit du magasin avec un chat noir qu'il appela Neptune. Les achats de ses livres et ses équipements de magie enfin terminés, il était temps d'acheter sa baguette magique il fallait donc aller chez Olivanders, le fabriquant et vendeur de baguettes magiques. En entrant dans ce magasin plein d'étagère et de boites poussiéreuses, il chercha le vendeur qui surgit d'un coup sur son échelle. « Bonjour monsieur Akilys » fit le vieil homme. Drick se demanda comment connaissait-il son nom. Le vieil homme avait de grands yeux pâles qui brillent comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de sa boutique et il se présenta « Je m'appelle Garrick Ollivander et je suis le vendeur de baguettes magiques du chemin de traverse, je me souviens très bien des baguettes que j'ai vendu a tes parents » Drick ne savais quoi dire, et Mr Ollivander fit chercher une baguette pour la faire essayer a Drick. « Plume de Phénix, Bois de mélèze 28,75 cm » Drick pris la baguette et jeta un sort, et Ollivander s'exclama « Non pas celle-ci ! » et Drick posa la baguette sur le bureau poussiéreux.

- Peut être celle-ci en Crin de Licorne bois de Houx 28,75 cm, et Drick ressentit comme une sensation étrange, et il comprit que c'était cette baguette qui lui convenait. Il sortit de la boutique, et se précipita vers ses parents. Le père de Drick s'exclama

- Le train part dans 10 minutes il faut se dépêcher !

Drick sentit que ses parents étaient tendus à l'idée de savoir qu'il allait partir pour une année à Poudlard.

-Ils arrivèrent devant un mur de brique entre l'allée 9 et 10, le mur était magique mais il était invisible à l'œil des moldus, Drick et son père passèrent en premiers en courant et en traversant le mur magique, et ils arrivèrent dans l'allée 9 3 /4, sa mère et Lisa sa petite sœur les rejoignirent dans l'allée. Devant lui un train Noir et Rouge, il comprit que ce train était le Poudlard Express, et juste avant de monter Drick avait très peur et son père lui dit « N'oublie pas tu es très talentueux et ne fait jamais ce qu'on t'ordonne de faire sauf si c'est un professeur ou un adulte, et n'oublie pas Neptune! » Drick n'avait pas l'intention de lui désobéir et monta dans le train. 5 minutes après son départ il entra dans une cabine ou était assis deux filles et un garçon, une fille était blonde avec des yeux verts brillants et l'autre était la fille qu'il avait croisé dans le royaume du hibou avec son chat roux. Le garçon lui avait l'air étrange et la jeune fille blonde s'écria « Bon et si on se présentait ? » Et tout le monde avait l'air d'accord. Elle commença

-Je m'appelle Ellena Park, mon père est un moldu et ma mère est une sorcière elle a fait toutes ses années scolaires a Poudlard. Elle avait l'air sympa, et l'autre fille se présenta

-Moi c'est **Violette Blum **et mes parents sont deux moldus. Elle n'était pas très bavarde et avait plutôt l'air timide. C'était maintenant au tour du garçon bizarre et réservé de se présenter

- Moi je m'appelle **Derek Lostros **et mes parents sont deux sorciers qui travaillent au ministère de la magie. Il prit un air dégouté et c'était donc au tour de Drick de se présenter. Quatre heures plus tard, une fille cria dans le train

-REGARDER TOUS C'EST POUDLARD ! Et tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers les fenêtres, ils étaient enfin arrivés.

-Tous les nouveaux élèves sortirent du train et un homme très grand et très gros avec une grande barbe noire s'avançait vers eux

-Je m'appelle **Rubeus Hagrid ** et j'enseigne les soins aux créatures magiques a Poudlard, maintenant suivez moi, je vais vous conduire au château.

Ils embarquèrent sur des petites chaloupes par groupe de trois ou quatre et ils traversèrent le lac noir qui menait à Poudlard. En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée une vieille dame avec un chignon et une robe de sorcière verte foncée s'approcha

- Bonsoir à tous je m'appelle Minerva Macgonagal et j'enseigne la métamorphose dans cette école et je suis également la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, nous allons entrer dans la grande salle pour la cérémonie de répartition vous allez être envoyés dans une des quatre maisons de notre école Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard veuillez me suivre sil vous plait.

Et le professeur Macgonagal les emmena dans une grande salle avec un plafond magique qui ressemblait à un ciel avec des bougies volantes. Et le professeur Macgonagal pris la parole

-Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous dire quelques mots », « Bonsoir à tous j'aimerez que vous sachiez les règles de notre école, tout d'abord il est interdit de monter au 3eme étages a moins que vous voudriez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances , un arbre a été planté dehors c'est un saule cogneur il est très agressif personne ne doit s'en approché, merci à tous .

Et le professeur Macgonagal déroula un grand parchemin avec une liste de Noms et à coté d'elle était placé un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau brun

-Il est maintenant temps de vous répartir dans vos maisons, lorsque je vous appellerez vous viendrez vous placer sur le tabouret et je poserais le Choixpeau sur votre tête : **Clark Bolt**

Et un garçon roux et rachitique s'avança et le professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Le Choixpeau réfléchit pendant trente seconde et cria « POUFSOUFFLE » et sa cravate se colora de jaune et de noir

« Drick Akilys »

Et il s'avançait et s'asseyait sur le tabouret le professeur lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête « Ah ! Un Akilys je me souviens ton père était a Gryffondor et ta mère a Serdaigle je vois beaucoup d'intelligence, je pense que j'ai trouvé … SERDAIGLE ! » Et sa cravate se colora en Bleu et en Bronze.

« Violette Blum »

-La fille du royaume du hibou ! fit Drick. Le choixpeau l'envoya directement à Gryffondor.

« Ellena Park »

« Mhhh folie, beaucoup de folie j'hésite …. non j'ai trouvé SERDAIGLE ! »

« Derek Lostros »

Le garçon louche dans le train le choixpeau sur sa tête réfléchis quelques instants « Oh ! Je vois énormément de magie noire en toi et de la méchanceté ….. SERPENTARD ! »

-**Rose Malum** et **Lyna Grany** furent envoyées à Serdaigle

-**Madison Lumos**, **Callie Ramys** et **Satus Rick** furent envoyés à Griffondor

-**Joyce Kily**, **Ludio Prudis** et **Sepulus Uvamy** furent envoyés à Poufsouffle au coté de Clark Bolt

-Et **Mary Cyr**, **Smike Drulst**, **Léo Tysam** et **Eden Somy** furent envoyés à Serpentard

Une fille de 5eme année cria « Les Serdaigle suivez moi ! » C'était la préfète en Chef et elles les emmenèrent dans leur dortoir il se trouvait dans une tour de l'aile ouest de Poudlard en arrivant devant leur salle commune un heurtoir en forme d'aigle posa une énigme a la préfète et en ayant l'habitude elle résolu l'énigme en 10 secondes. Leur salle commune était une salle vaste et circulaire, le plafond en forme de dôme est parsemé d'étoiles peintes qui se reflète sur la moquette bleu nuit. La préfète leur expliqua « Les dortoirs des Garçons sont au fond à gauche et ceux des filles au fond à droite et chaque maisons possèdent un Fantôme le notre est La Dame grise, bonne nuit à tous et a demain. »

-Drick se dirigea vers son dortoir avec c'est affaires et Neptune son chat, il y avait 3 autres garçon dans le même dortoir : **Martin Light**, **Albus Wismake** et **Gregory Kyle** leurs lits en baldaquins étaient colorés de bleu et des tapis de couleur bronze étaient sur le sol, Martin se mit en Pyjama et puis se coucha quelques minutes après, tandis que Albus et Gregory s'échangèrent des cartes chocogrenouilles. Drick s'endormit doucement en pensant à ses parents qui lui manquaient déjà.

-Drick se réveilla, il était 6 heures moins le quart et se leva et réveilla tout le monde

- Vite réveillez vous ! Il faut se lever !

Albus, Martin et Gregory avaient mauvaise mine, ils n'avaient pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Préparés, lavés et habillés les 4 garçons arrivèrent dans la grande salle à la table des Serdaigle et Drick remarqua qu'Ellena la fille qu'il avait rencontrée dans le train était déjà assise et en le voyant elle s'écria « Driiick ! Viens t'assoir à coté de moi et présente moi tes nouveaux amis » Et Drick assez gêné s'asseya à coté d'elle et lui présenta ses colocataires de dortoir il vit que Derek le garçon louche dans le train le regardait bizarement.

Une fois les présentations finies, les cours commencèrent enfin. Les Serdaigle avaient cours avec les Serpentard en cours de Métamorphose avec le professeur Macgonagal. Drick était assis à coté de Ellena, devant lui se trouvait Albus et Gregory et derrière lui Martin et Rose Malum. Un peu plus loin devant, Derek Lostros le garçon louche était assis a côté de Smike. Pendant toute l'heure de cours, Derek lança des regards foudroyants vers Drick. L'heure enfin terminée, Drick et Ellena ayant quelques difficultés en Potion s'en allèrent à la bibliothèque pour étudier mais les escaliers magiques qui vont dans le sens qu'ils le désirent les amènent au 3ème étage, (celui qui est interdit). Drick et Ellena entrèrent et virent un long couloir noir et menaçant. Ellena fit a Drick « Nous ne devrions pas être ici, si Rusard nous surprend nous aurons quelques ennuis ! » Mais Drick intrigué voulut y aller mais la peur de s'i faufiler le faisait reculer.

-Lors du dîner le soir tous les élèves se rassemblèrent dans la grande salle et le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole « Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que cette première journée n'as pas été trop encombrée pour vous je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée, QUE LE BANQUET COMMENCE ! » Et des centaines de plats apparurent sur les tables, Albus et Gregory s'empiffrèrent de poulet, les serpentard étaient très discret pour une fois, et les poufsouffle assez bruyants. Seuls les Gryffondor avaient l'air normal surtout Violette Blum qui avait été envoyée à Gryffondor la soirée précédente. Le banquet terminé, les préfets et les élèves rejoignirent leur salle commune et soudain un cri effrayant et perçant fit trembler les murs de l'école ! Ellena qui eut très peur, courut vers Drick qui n'était pas tranquille non plus « Qu'est ce que c'était ?! » s'exclama Ellena. Le professeur Dumbledore et les autres professeurs allaient voir ce qui se passait. Tout le monde se rassembla devant la cour d'entrée du château et au loin ils apercevaient **Amanda Wytrum** qui tenait une élève de troisième année à Poufsouffle et elle menaça de la tuer si Dumbledore ne lui donner pas ce qu'elle voulait mais que voulait elle ? Amanda Wytrum est une cousine éloignée de Dumbledore qui a mal tournée et a fait quelques séjours à Azkaban, elle est devenue une mangemort et fut aux services de Voldemort pendant quelques années. Dumbledore lui proposa un marché

- Amanda libère cette élève et tu auras ce que tu veux dans trois mois.

Amanda accepta mais menaça Dumbledore de détruire Poudlard et de tuer tous les élèves si elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Reste à savoir ce que c'était.

-Le lendemain, Drick, Ellena, Albus et Violette allèrent voir Hagrid pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'Amanda désirait mais Hagrid ne voulut point donner d'informations mais ne put s'empêcher de parler de livre a la bibliothèque et de survie. En en sachant un peu plus sur le sujet les quatre jeunes élèves coururent vers la bibliothèque et Drick découvrit un livre très intéressant sur la survie mais est ce que ce livre et bien celui dont Hagrid avait parlé ?

-Dans ce livre était écrit des choses très intéressantes mais une page en particulier intriguait Drick, une page sur une plante de survie… « La Drakynite » La Drakynite, était une plante extrêmement rare qui poussait sur les îles Gloriennes, les îles situées juste à coté d'Azkaban cette plante donnait a qui la mangeait l'immortalité. Drick s'écria « Mais oui c'est ça ! Les amis j'ai trouvé, voilà ce que veut Amanda la plante Drakynite ! » Drick et Ellena s'en allèrent voir Dumbledore dans son bureau, il fallait prononcer la formule magique pour y accéder Ellena l'avait entendu plusieurs fois et s'exclama « Citron Sorbet» et des escaliers apparurent. Enfin arriver dans son bureau, les deux élèves en voulait savoir plus :

- Monsieur, ce que désire Amanda Wytrum est bien la plante Drakynite ?

- Comment connaissait-vous l'existence de cette plante si rare ? Réprima Dumbledore

Drick et Ellena compris qu'ils connaissaient le secret de Dumbledore mais ou était cachée cette fameuse plante.

Drick et Ellena rejoignirent Albus et Violette et Il était marqué sur le livre une énigme « L'eau noire est pleine de créatures et les Serpents y croisent le regard du Poulpe» Mais que voulait bien dire cette phrase ? C'est ce que Drick, Ellena, Albus et Violette tentaient de trouver.

Il se faisait tard, il était temps de retourner dans son dortoir Drick, Albus et Ellena retournèrent dans le dortoir des Serdaigle et Violette à Gryffondor. Drick et Albus se couchèrent tandis que Martin et Gregory étaient endormis depuis longtemps

- A demain Drick fit Albus

Drick ne pouvait pas dormir, l'envie de trouver la plante cachée par Dumbledore le possédait.

-Le lendemain matin, Drick se leva très tôt, Martin ronflait Gregory commençait à se réveiller et Albus dormait encore profondément.

Lorsque tous le monde était levé, Gregory demanda

- Qu'est ce qu'on a en première heure ?

-Cours de Sortilège avec Mrs Hatrum en compagnie des Gryffondor fit Albus

Quelques Minutes Plus Tard …

Les élèves arrivèrent en cours et chacun s'asseya ou ils le désiraient. Drick se mis à côté d'Ellena et Violette se mis juste devant Drick en lui souriant. Tous les élèves étaient assis et le professeur arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Mrs Hatrum était le professeur de Sortilège de Poudlard. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux ondulés avec une robe de sorcière bleu foncé, un visage mince et des yeux gris très brillants. Elle n'avait pas l'air très vieille elle était plutôt jeune. Elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard dans la maison Poufsouffle. En entrant dans la salle de cours, le Professeur Hatrum se présenta et voulut examiner leurs baguettes magiques.

Ella commença par celle de Violette « Ventricule de Dragon, Sycomore 26,35 cm très belle baguette mais manque moyennement de puissance tout en gardant sa discrétion »

Elle examina la baguette de Drick par la suite « Crin de Licorne, Houx 28,45 cm baguette très puissante et peu accomplir de grandes choses ! Monsieur Akilys vous avez entre vos petites mains une excellente baguette ! »

Après le cours de Mrs Hatrum …

Les élèves de première année de la maison Serdaigle et Serpentard étaient dans la cour de Poudlard. Chacun d'eux étaient munis d'une robe avec le petit blason de leur maison et à côté d'eux par terre un balais d'entrainement. Mrs Bibine arriva, elle avait des cheveux courts gris avec des yeux couleur noisette habillée avec une grande robe de sorcière qui traînait sur l'herbe et qui ramassait les feuilles mortes. Mrs Bibine n'avait pas l'air commode, en arrivant elle s'exprima

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à votre premier cours de Vol, je suis Mrs Bibine et je serais votre professeur de vol et notamment de Quiditch pour ceux qui veulent s'inscrire. Qui pourrait me dire quel est le mot pour qu'un balai arrive jusqu'à votre main ? Elle attendu un instant et finalement une seule main était levée… c'était celle de Derek Lostros et le professeur l'interrogea

- Oui, le mot pour attirer un balai sur sa main est Debout.

- Excellent Mr Lostros, 10 points pour Serpentard ! Et maintenant tout le monde tends la main bien droite a votre gauche et criez DEBOUT

Tous les élèves crièrent ''debout'' mais seuls quelques uns arrivèrent à faire venir le balais jusqu'à leurs mains Drick, Ellena et Derek y arrivèrent du premier coup mais Albus, Gregory, Mary et Eden n'y arrivaient pas.

Lorsque tous les élèves avaient leurs balais dans la main, Mrs Bibine expliqua

-Maintenant que tout le monde est en possession de son balai, mettez vous dessus et a mon coup de sifflet tout le monde frappe son pied gauche sur le sol et montez a plus de 6 mètres de haut pas plus compris ?!

Lorsque le professeur donna son coup de sifflet, tout le monde était dans les airs . . . . . . . Quand tout à coup deux élève de Serpentard se rentrèrent dedans et s'étalèrent sur le sol en faisant une chute de 6 mètres de haut en tombant sur leurs genoux. Mrs Bibine courut et les emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Le reste des élèves descendit et atteignirent le sol.

Quelques Heures Plus Tard . . .

Lorsque Drick, Ellena, Gregory et Martin furent dans la Grande salle, ils entendirent quelqu'un qui courrait dans les couloirs et qui arriva comme un fou dans la grande salle. C'était Albus qui prétendait avoir déchiffré l'énigme de la Drakynite

« L'eau noire est pleine de créatures et les Serpents y croisent le regard du Poulpe »

- Les amis ! Je pense que j'ai trouvé ! L'eau noire et pleine de créatures est sûrement le lac noir à coté de Poudlard et les Serpents y passent tous les jours signifie la Maison Serpentard en sachant que la Salle commune de Serpentard est dans les souterrains de Poudlard sous le lac j'en conclu donc que la Drakynite se trouve dans la salle commune de Serpentard. »

Ellena très surprise lâcha un « Putain t'es trop intelligent Albus ! ». Il fallait donc se rendre dans la salle commune de Serpentard mais pourquoi la plante s'y trouvait elle ?

L'après Midi . . .

Remis de ses émotions, Drick et ses amis allèrent en cours de Botanique avec le professeur Chourave en compagnie de la maison Poufsouffle.

Le professeur Chourave était une petite dame de forte corpulence, coiffée d'un chapeau rapiécé sur ses cheveux en désordre. Elle avait les ongles et ses vêtements pleins de terre. Elle commença par nous emmener dans une des trois grandes serres de Poudlard. Les élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient dans la serre numéro 2 et Les Gryffondor et le Serpentard dans la serre numéro 3 avec un autre professeur. Les élèves de Serdaigle étaient dans une ligne à Droite de la serre et les élève de Poufsouffle à gauche. Le professeur Chourave se présenta « Bonjour à tous je suis le professeur Chourave et je me ferais un plaisir de vous enseigner tout sur la botanique, les plantes, les graines etc . . . cette année. » Ella avait l'air très gentille mais elle était très crasseuse et elle devait avoir l'habitude de se salir les mains ! Le Professeur distribua à chacun un petit parchemin sur lequel était écrit 10 questions sur les plantes, celui qui répondait juste à la dernière question, faisait remporter 10 points pour sa maison. Drick répondu à toutes les questions, la dernière question était Quel est le nom de la plante qui donne l'immortalité ? La réponse était bien sur la plante Drakynite ! Et le professeur Chourave donna 10 points pour Serdaigle.

Plus tard dans la journée, Drick, Ellena, Albus et Violette savaient maintenant ou se trouvait la plante (dans la salle commune de serpentard) mais comment pouvaient il y accéder ?! Le seul moyen était le **Polynectar**. Le polynectar est une potion magique qui permet à un sorcier de prendre temporairement l'apparence d'un autre être humain, ses effets durent une heure et sa préparation nécessite un mois.

Ellena avait lu cette recette dans le livre de Potions de grand pouvoir à la bibliothèque. La recette était la suivante :

Ajouter 3 mesures de sisymbre dans le chaudron

Ajouter 2 bottes de polygonum dans le chaudron

Mélanger 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre

Laisser bouillir 60 à 80 minutes

Ajouter 4 sangsues dans le chaudron

Ajouter 2 chrysopes dans le mortier

Écraser avec le pilon jusqu'à l'obtention d'une poudre fine

Ajouter 2 mesures de chrysopes dans le chaudron

Faire chauffer à feu doux pendant 30 secondes

Ajouter 3 mesures de peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap

Ajouter 1 mesure de corne de bicorne dans le mortier

Écraser finement

Ajouter 1 mesure de corne de bicorne écrasée dans le chaudron

Faire chauffer à une température élevée pendant 20 secondes

Agiter votre baguette magique

Laisser bouillir pendant 1080 minutes à 1440 minutes

Ajouter 1 chrysope dans le chaudron

Mélanger 3 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre

Ajouter le cheveu dans le chaudron

Drick, Ellena, Violette et Albus ce mirent au travail immédiatement !

Un mois plus tard …

La potion était presque finie, il ne restait plus que les cheveux !

Drick se dirigea en direction de la grande salle en compagnie d'Albus, il fallait un cheveu d'un serpentard pour les garçons (Drick et Albus) et d'une serpentard pour les filles (Ellena et Violette). En entrant dans la grande salle, Drick aperçut Derek Lostros accompagné de Smike Drulst. Drick et Albus passèrent derrière eux et attrapèrent un cheveu de Derek et Smike sur leur robe de sorcier. Quant aux filles, elles trouvèrent des cheveux d'Eden Somy et Daisy Djordi sur les oreillers de l'infirmerie.

Le polynectar était enfin prêt, Drick mit le cheveu blond clair de Derek Lostros dans sa potion et la couleur passa de vertes morves à la couleur tournesol.

Ellena elle, mit le cheveu d'Eden Somy dans son mélange et la couleur passa de vert morve à la couleur bleu nuit.

Quant à Albus et Violette, leurs potions se colorèrent d'un noir menaçant lorsqu'ils y ajoutèrent les cheveux de Smike et Daisy.

Ellena stressa - Bon allez on boit à trois, 1 … 2…3 ! »

Trente secondes plus tard …

Les quatre jeunes élèves se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes des filles la ou personne ne va jamais à cause de **Mimi Geignarde.**

Personne ne reconnut personne ! Et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Serpentard qui se situait dans les sous sol de Poudlard sous le lac. Drick, Ellena, Albus et Violette entrèrent dans la salle commune de serpentard.

La salle commune de Serpentard est une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, sont suspendues à des chaînes. Le manteau de la cheminée est gravé de figures ouvragées. Les fauteuils sont en cuir noir et la salle commune est décorée par des crânes.

Ils fouillèrent la salle commune de font en comble mais ne trouvèrent pas la plante lorsque tout à coup des élèves de Serpentard arrivèrent c'était Derek Lostros et Eden Somy qui arrivèrent ils avaient oubliés de les endormir ! Albus et Violette cachèrent Drick et Ellena sous le canapé et s'en allèrent pour ne pas croiser Daisy et Smike. Drick et Ellena cachés, entendaient la conversation entre Derek et Eden…

- Je suis sur que l'on peut trouver cette plante répliqua Derek. Drick et Ellena comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à connaitre l'existence de cette plante.

Une fois Derek et Eden partis, Drick et Ellena partirent en toute discrétion.

Suite aux évènements de la veille, le Professeur Hatrum et le Professeur Flitwick décidèrent d'organiser des duels de sorciers. Chaque Duels étaient composés de 2 sorciers de maison différente.

Le premier Duel opposait Ludio Prudis et Smike Drulst, les deux duellistes devaient s'avancer, lever leurs baguettes, se retourner puis jeter un sort.

Lorsque le salut fut terminé, Ludio lança un sort avant Smike et cria « EXPELIARMUS ! ». Smike fut expulsé au fond de la pièce. Il se releva puis jeta à son tour un sort puis cria « FLIPENDO », ce sort pétrifia Ludio pendant une minute . Ludio étant le plus rapide et le plus convainquant a été déclaré vainqueur de ce premier duel, et fit donc gagner 20 à la maison Poufsouffle.

Le second duel opposa Drick Akilys et Derek Lostros. Les deux duellistes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant leur salut puis Derek lança un premier sort « SERPENSORTIA » lança-t-il et un serpent vert terrifiant et menaçant apparut mais resta que quelque secondes devant Drick avant de disparaitre.

Drick lui, lança « RICTUSEMPRA » et Derek vola en arrière et se fracassa le crâne sur le sol. Drick fut déclaré vainqueur de ce second duel et fit gagner 20 points à Serdaigle.

Violette et Ellena furent impressionnées par Drick !

Mardi 9h30 …

Après cette victoire, Drick et ses amis rejoignirent une salle qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. En entrant dans la salle, les élèves s'asseyaient et le professeur entra dans la salle de cours. Cet homme avait des cheveux bruns, mi-longs et possédait des yeux couleur noisette. Il se présenta …

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Mr Wiltacke, je serais votre professeur et je vous enseignerais l'Histoire de la Magie jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ouvrez vos livres pages 472 sur La révolte des Gobelins

- Je déteste ce sujet ! fit Ellena

-Pourtant on n'aura pas trop le choix et cet après midi c'est le contrôle sur le chapitre trois des potions… fit Drick à Ellena

-Oh non j'ai pas bien révisé ce sujet ! Est-ce que tu es à coté de moi ?

-Oui je crois

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi !

Drick fit un tour dans sa salle commune avec Ellena. Dans la pièce se trouvait Rose et Lyna. Neptune, le chat de Drick dormait paisiblement sur un des trois canapés bleus avec Herron le chat d'Ellena.

-Herron sauve toi de là monte jouer en haut avec Neptune. Rose tu peux me passer le livre sur les potions à coté de toi sil te plais ?

-Tiens le voilà.

-Merci ! Drick tu peux m'expliquer la formule pour créer le filtre d'amour ? J'imagine que le contrôle sera sur ce sujet...

-Bien sur moi j'ai tout compris ce n'est pas très compliqué il suffit juste de bien savoir qu'est ce qu'il faut mélanger avec quoi et c'est dans la poche !

Environ trente minutes plus tard, lorsqu'Ellena était au point pour le contrôle qui allait avoir lieu deux heures après, Albus arriva en furie et annonça que le bal de noël arrivait et qu'il fallait trouver son cavalier ou sa cavalière avant le 19 Décembre 1984. Drick hésitait entre Violette qui était dans la maison Griffondor et Ellena, une de ses meilleures amies.

-Tu es sérieux ? Mais c'est une super nouvelle ! Mais avec qui est ce que je vais y aller ?

-Tu trouveras bien Ellena …fit Lyna

-Je pense que je demanderai à Derek Lostros qui est à Serpentard, j'aime son coté mystérieux et étrange fit Rose d'un ton émerveillé.

-Moi j'aimerais bien y aller avec Ludio Prudis à Poufsouffle car je le trouve assez charmant !

-Arrêtes Lyna, ce type ne voudra pas, il est trop coincé quand tu vas lui demander, il va se faire pipi dessus et va partir en courant ! Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il va aller à ce bal…

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être bête Albus quand tu t'y mets. Je suis sûre que Ludio est un garçon comme les autres, gentil et intelligent ! Et toi Drick, avec qui aimerais-tu y aller ?

-Je ne sais pas trop encore, en tout cas je suis très pressé d'y être ! Mais je pense principalement à cette histoire avec Amanda, qui nous a tous je pense, un peu traumatisé.

-Bon il est 15h05 et le contrôle sur les potions est dans dix minutes… allons y.

15h15

Une fois que tous les élèves de Serdaigle et de Serpentard étaient assis, le professeur Rogue arriva dans la salle de classe. Il était mince aux cheveux gras et noirs, au nez crochu et au teint cireux. Ses dents étaient jaunes et d'une longueur inégale. Il portait une longue cape et un manteau noirs qui lui donnent l'apparence d'une chauve-souris.

-J'aimerais que tout le monde se taise…. Merci maintenant, vous avez exactement une heure et trente minutes pour me préparer un filtre d'amour vous serez noté de la façon suivante :

O pour Optimal, E pour exceptionnel, A pour acceptable, D pour déplorable, P pour pitoyable et enfin T pour troll…

Je tiens à préciser que le premier que je vois avec une baguette magique dans sa main sera invité dans le bureau de Mr Dumbledore avec moins 10 points pour sa maison, bonne chance à tous, allez y

Drick sortit un petit chaudron d'argent dans lequel il allait préparer son filtre d'amour. Il pensait en le préparant à qui il allait bien pouvoir aller au bal.

45minutes passèrent et tout à coup, Léo Tysam renversa son chaudron et lança au professeur Rogue, un regard de désespoir.

-Merde ! Quel imbécile ! Quel imbécile ! Je suis vraiment nul !

-Mr Tysam, ne vous énervez pas recommencez vous avec encore un peu de temps pour faire ce que vous pouvez.

Léo recommença donc son filtre et Ellena s'en sortait bien.

1h30 était passé le professeur Rogue passa dans les rangs de la salle de classe pour noter les élèves

-Mademoiselle Park, vous avez rajoutez une sangsue dans votre filtre c'est dommage … je vous mets un A.

Ellena fut satisfaite du résultat, Drick le voyait dans son regard pétillant et brillant. Rogue lui continuait …

-Mr Tysam, quelques erreurs et avec se petit incident il y a quelques minutes vous a perturbé je présume, je vous mets un D.

Les notes que Rogue donnait aux élèves n'étaient pas si horribles que ça, elles étaient plutôt bonnes et le tour de Drick arriva

-Mr Akilys, c'est parfait tout est bon, je vous mets 0 et 10 points pour Griffondor.

La journée de cours était finie, chaque élèves rejoignit sa salle commune, lorsque tous les élèves dormaient, un cri assourdissant réveilla tout le château. C'était une voix féminine que Drick reconnaissait. Tout le monde sortit de leur dortoir, Drick et ses amis coururent avec tous les autres élèves de Poudlard pour voir ce qu'il se passait et là devant lui sa sœur Ariel en train de pleurer tenant dans ses bras sa meilleure amie Olivia Kadix, morte. La tête de sa meilleure amie était posée sur le bras gauche de la sœur de Drick et dans sa main droite elle tenait une lettre adressée à Dumbledore :

Cher Albus,

Je n'ai pas eu ce que je désirais, j'avais pourtant été très claire… Tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix je suis désolée. Je reviendrais toutes les deux semaines pour avoir ce que je veux au pire des cas, tu sais ce qui arrivera à un de tes élèves que tu aimes tant. C'est fou ce que le sort Avada Kedavra peut faire comme dégâts. Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire sinon tu t'en voudras. Le temps est compté Albus, bonne chance.

Ta chère cousine qui ne t'aime pas autant que cela,

Amanda.

Le professeur Dumbledore se mis dans tous ses états et ne supportait pas l'idée de savoir que cette pauvre et innocente élève à été tuée dans d'affreuses circonstance à cause de lui.

-Mrs Pomfresh, pouvez vous emmener Ariel Akilys à l'infirmerie et essayez de la calmez fit Dumbledore

-Bien sur monsieur, tout de suite

Tous les professeurs et tous les élèves se tenaient devant le cadavre de la jeune Olivia Kadix. Mr Rusard emmena le corps de cette dernière et Mrs Macgonagal s'apprêta à avertir les parents de la pauvre fille qui venait d'être assassinée. Une terrible chose venait de s'abattre sur le château. Les préfets en chef ramenèrent leurs maisons dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

-C'est horrible, vraiment horrible j'ai peur maintenant Drick fit Ellena.

- Ne t'en fait pas je suis sur que Dumbledore va tout faire pour qu'Amanda ne tue personne d'autre.

-Tu as surement raison… Mais je ne suis pas trop tranquille quand même je pense que cela ce comprend.

-Oui tout à fait et je me demandais Ellena…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que … ?

-Est-ce que quoi ? Vas y dis je ne vais pas te manger.

-Est-ce que cela te dérangerais d'aller au bal de noël avec… moi ?

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi au bal ? Mais évidemment que OUI ! Pour tout t'avouer, je voulais aussi te le proposer. Oh je suis ravie ! Je suis tellement heureuse !

Drick commençait à rougir et ils rejoignirent leurs dortoirs. Le calme régnait de nouveau dans le château. Les étoiles rayonnaient dans le ciel pourtant cette nuit là n'était pas la plus belle…

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était calme et pensif. Le drame de la nuit dernière à rendue le château totalement silencieux. Drick se leva, Albus et Gregory dormaient encore et Martin était dans la salle commune en train de lire Le Sorcier Ecossais. Neptune dormait paisiblement sur le canapé comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Le ciel était clair et les nuages se faisaient rares, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Drick se plaça devant la fenêtre et pensait, il pensait à Ellena et au bal de noël.

- A quoi penses-tu Drick ?

-Je ne pense à rien Martin…

-Je te connais, depuis seulement 3 mois mais je sais que tu penses à quelque chose… Alors ?

-Tu as raison mais pour l'instant je garde cela pour moi si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

-Comme tu voudras, je file à la bibliothèque, si tu veux parler, tu sais ou me trouver.

-Merci Martin ne t'en fait pas.

Martin sortit de la salle commune et partit à la bibliothèque.

Neptune se leva du fauteuil et grimpa sur les genoux de Drick. Ellena descendit les escaliers avec Lyna. Drick entendit les deux jeunes filles parler dans les escaliers et il entendit :

« Bal de Noel ! »« Drick » « invité » « avec lui » « Heureuse ! »

Lorsque les deux filles entrèrent dans la salle commune, le silence régnait de nouveau, Ellena commençait à rougir dés qu'elle vu Drick…

-Salut Dricky ! Bien dormi ?

-Très bien Ellena, et toi ?

-Eh bien pas vraiment, ce qui c'est passer la nuit dernière ma complètement bouleversée…

-Oui je vois, sinon on a cours à quelle heure ?

-Nous avons cours à 9h10 et nous avons deux heures de Vol avec Mrs Bibine en compagnie des Serpentard.

-Génial …avec Smike et Eden, soupira Drick

-Oui, ceux là ne sont pas des lumières fit Lyna d'un ton humoristique

-Il est 8h15, Rusard passe dans les couloirs à 30, il ne faudra pas faire de bruit car Rusard est toujours de mauvais poil le matin

Albus et Gregory arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Albus avait l'air fatigué, comme si il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Au contraire, Gregory était bien réveillé et de très bonne humeur.

-Bonjour à tous ! Bien dormi ?

-Très bien Gregory et toi ?

-Parfaitement bien Ellena merci, je ne sais pas ou est passé mon livre sur les Sangsues Vampiriques quelqu'un l'a vu ?

-Non désolée…

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Rusard fit son apparition dans les couloirs.

-Pouah ! De la saleté et encore de la saleté ! Je n'en peu plus, je suis épuisé ! Maudits élèves… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…

-Effectivement, il n'est pas de bonne humeur le matin fit Lyna.

Comme tout les mardi matins, Les Serdaigle et les Serpentard de première année avaient cours de vol avec Mrs Bibine. Il était 9h15 et tous les élèves étaient prêts. Lorsque tout le monde firent en l'air, Ellena eut un petit accident.

- Mon balai ! Mon...mon balai ! Il ne va pas dans la direction que je veux !

Le balai d'Ellena l'emmena dans la forêt interdite. Ellena était terrifiée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était de s'accrocher à son balai, de ne pas le lâcher et surtout de ne pas crier. A ce moment là, Drick intervint et parti au secours d'Ellena.

-Au secours Drick ! Aide-moi !

-Ne t'en fait pas Ellena, j'arrive.

Le balai d'Ellena se fracassa contre un arbre de la forêt, Drick atterrit et courut pour voir si Ellena c'était cassé quelque chose mais apparemment, rien de très grave. La forêt interdite est une énorme forêt, les arbres qui en font le contour sont assez espacés et clairs. Les arbres deviennent plus serrés, plus sombres vers le fond, la lumière du jour a plus de mal à passer. Lorsqu'Ellena et Drick s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, un troupeau de Sombral fit son apparition.

-Ce sont des Sombrals Drick tu les vois ?

-Non je ne vois rien où sont-ils ?

-Mais Drick voyons ils sont juste devant toi, regarde, ils sont au moins une trentaine !

-Je ne les vois pas Ellena, comment ça se fait ?

-Oh je sais pourquoi… Un sorcier peut voir un Sombral seulement si la personne en question à vu la mort. Moi j'ai vu le meurtre de ma tante Carrie Park…

-Je suis désolé… que s'est-il passer ?

-Une chose affreuse, cette histoire s'est passé le 17 Octobre 1978 il y a donc six ans, un mangemort est entré dans la maison de ma tante, elle préparait un Ragoût et je me cachais derrière la porte, lorsqu'elle se retournât, le mangemort tua ma tante Carrie. Je me rappelle ce mangemort était une femme…

-Amanda Wytrum murmura Drick

-Que dis-tu Drick ?

-Rien ne t'en fait pas, nous allons monter tout les deux sur mon balai et nous allons retourner au château sinon nous allons avoir quelques bricoles

Les deux amis grimpèrent sur le balai, et ils retournèrent au château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drick et Ellena rentrèrent au château saint et sauf. Il était 11h10 et les Serdaigle de première année n'avais pas cours de 11h10 à 15h30. La bibliothèque était vide pour une fois, habituellement, elle est remplie d'élèves. Drick voulait faire quelque recherche sur les Sombrals. Ces animaux étaient fantastiques et ils fascinaient Drick. Lorsqu'il passait entre les étagères de livres, Drick fonça et renversa Eden, une élève de Serpentard…

-Tu ne peux pas faire plus attention ? Idiot ! Tu m'as fait très mal en plus ! Pff quel imbécile regarde ou tu mets les pieds gringalet !

-Euh… je m'excuse Eden, je ne t'avais pas vu

-Oui bien sur, je m'en fiche de tes excuses ! T'as intérêt à m'emmener à l'infirmerie, j'ai mal a mon poignet tu entends ? Je souffre ! Et ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux, dépêche toi ou autrement j'appelle Rusard.

Soudain, une voix assez rauque résonnait dans la bibliothèque

-Fiche lui la paix Eden, tu n'es vraiment qu'une empotée, si tu as mal va te mettre de l'eau froide dessus et si tu la ramène c'est simple, je te fais renvoyer de Poudlard, ta chère « MAMAN » ne serait pas très contente de voir que sa fille à été renvoyée je me trompe ?

-C'est bon Derek laisse moi tranquille, tu n'es pas très cool des fois…

Eden sortit de la bibliothèque en colère

-Je suis désolé Drick, excuse la elle n'est pas très tendre avec vous, elle pense que les Serdaigle ne sont que des intellos qui jouent les faux jetons avec les professeurs. Moi au contraire, je trouve que vous êtes cool.

-C'est gentil Derek, moi je n'ai rien contre vous mais je crois que je viens de me faire une ennemie…

Derek explosa de rire

-AHAHAHAHAH! Drick ne t'en fais pas, Eden va s'en remettre en ce moment elle est très énervée à cause de sa mauvaise note au contrôle sur les Grenouilles Mauves de Madagascar.

-Ah je vois, bon je vais retourner dans ma salle commune avec les autres, on se voit plus tard ?

-Ok pas de problème !

Drick sortit de la bibliothèque avec un livre sur les Sangsues vampiriques qu'il avait l'intention de donner à Gregory car il avait perdu le sien le matin.

Il était midi passé et le repas était prêt, menu du jour, poulet au miel avec spaghettis sauce curry. Ellena n'arrêtait pas de dévorer Drick des yeux, elle était comme pétrifiée elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Derek Lui avait dû se réconcilier avec Eden mais cette dernière avait toujours une dent contre Drick qui au fond n'avait rien fait de mal.

-Ou est Gregory ? Je ne l'ai pas trop vu ce matin il se sent bien ?

-Ne t'en fait pas Rose, il va bien, il n'a pas trop faim…

-Mais voyons Lyna si il n'a pas faim c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison !

-Et il y en a une mais je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant…

Martin arriva en courant, il transpirait, il faisait chaud et les robes de sorcier n'aidaient pas beaucoup…

-Ohlala ! J'ai courut de la salle commune jusqu'ici ! Et Gregory ne se sent pas très bien…

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a bon sang ! fit Rose d'un ton énervé

-Il a le cœur brisé, il est vraiment très triste, il a demandé à Eden Somy pour aller au bal de noël avec lui car il a un petit faible pour elle et cette garce lui à collé deux énormes gifles à la place de dire « Non »

-Cette Eden Somy commence à me taper sur le système ! Déjà ce matin je l'ai bousculée à la bibliothèque et elle m'a passé un de ces savons ! Il faut que l'on trouve une farce à lui faire pour se venger !

-Super idée Drick et si on lui lançait des limaces jaunes de Guadeloupe en pleine tête ? fit Lyna

-Nan moi je pense qu'on devrait lui faire boire du polynectar après avoir mis les poils de Neptune dedans !

-Va pour le polynectar mais pas avec les poils de Neptune, avec les cheveux de Rusard ! fit Martin

Drick décida de sorti de table pour aller voir comment son ami Gregory allait, il allait mal Drick le savait mais il voulait le réconforter. Il traversa toute la grande salle et il a continué son chemin en passant par les grands escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'a leurs têtes, ces escaliers étaient magiques, ils bougeaient dans tous les sens. Lorsque Drick arriva dans sa salle commune, il entendit des pleures dans son dortoir, c'était bien évidemment Gregory qui pleurait. Lorsque Drick entra dans le dortoir, Gregory était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, la tête dans les bras.

-Gregory, tu veux qu'on parle ?

-Non merci… snif… Drick, pas pour…snif… le moment …

-Je sais que c'est dur mais ne te laisse pas abattre par cette peste ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine !

-Tu as surement raison… elle m'a tellement fait mal au cœur … tu comprends ?

-Oui mais on va te venger ne t'en fais pas !

Plus tard dans la journée, Drick, Ellena, Lyna, Rose et Martin avaient établi un plan contre Eden pour venger le pauvre Gregory bouleversé…

-Vous avez bien compris ? Ellena toi tu te fais prendre par Rusard et lorsqu'il t'emmènera dans son bureau tu lui piqueras des cheveux sur sa robe lorsque Lyna fera du bruit en haut, c'est ce qu'il l'attirera et ensuite tu t'enfuiras et Rose tu prendras sa place pour faire la punition et c'est à ce moment là que Ellena tu iras mettre les cheveux de Rusard dans le polynectar et hop Eden se transformera en Rusard lorsqu'on lui mettra dans son verre au dîner de ce soir !

-Drick ton plan est génial je suis toute excitée de mettre ce plan à exécution !

-Merci Rose allez que le spectacle commence !

Le groupe d'amis se dirigea vers les couloirs ou rôde Rusard. Ellena courut dans les couloirs avec ses chaussures pleines de boue. Lorsque cette dernière arriva au fond du couloir, Rusard l'attrapa…

-Petite peste ! Ahah je t'ai eu tu pensais m'échapper ? Eh bien c'est raté ! Ta punition sera de recopier 10 fois le règlement de Poudlard !

Rusard emmena Ellena dans son bureau, il était poussiéreux et une centaine de livres étaient posés dessus, on ne voyait presque plus la couleur du bureau tellement il était rempli. Au moment ou Rusard sortit un parchemin pour qu'Ellena puisse faire sa punition, Lyna était à l'étage du dessus pour faire du bruit.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

-Je n'en sais rien vous devriez aller voir…

-J'y vais mais tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

Rusard sortit de son bureau, Ellena eut le temps de prendre trois cheveux de Rusard pour le polynectar puis elle se sauva. Rose pris la place d'Ellena (elle avait bu du polynectar avec les cheveux de cette dernière). Ellena courut le plus vite possible car Drick l'attendait dans la salle commune pour préparer le polynectar.

-Vous avez réussi ?

-Sans problème ! Rose fait la punition et ce soir, Eden ressemblera à Rusard avec des cheveux gras !

- Ça va être excellent, c'est le fou rire assuré !

Tous les Serdaigle de première année étaient au courant de cette vengeance, ils étaient tous très impatients. Le diner est servi à 19h30 et le couvre feu est à 21h45-22h. Il était 19H15

-Je suis tellement pressée…

-Moi pareil, et Gregory ? Il va mieux ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour lui Lyna, il va s'en remettre.

-C'est quand même dégueulasse ce qu'elle a fait !

-Oui et elle va payer ce soir ! fit Drick

La dame grise arriva dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, elle était belle mais elle avait un air hautain et fier à la fois.

-Chers élèves, le repas est servi, veuillez quitter la salle commune et vous rendre dans la grande salle, bonne soirée.

-Super enfin ! Eden va devenir rouge de honte et de colère !

5 minutes plus tard, les premières années de Serdaigle rejoignirent la Grande Salle, elle était l'une des plus grandes pièces du château. Il y a quatre tables ou les élèves prennent leurs repas, une table pour la maison Gryffondor, une autre pour la maison Serdaigle, et deux autres pour la maison Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Au fond de la pièce, se trouve la table des professeurs, le professeur Hatrum aime se mettre à côté du professeur Wiltacke mais n'apprécie point la compagnie de Rogue qui pour elle est une personne sournoise et fausse. Le plafond reflète la saison du moment, c'est un plafond magique et cette pièce était éclairée avec ce plafond. Lorsque Drick et son groupe d'amis furent assis à leur place, le professeur Dumbledore souhaita un excellent repas aux élèves et le polynectar se trouvait dans la poche d'Ellena.

-Je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, tu vas voir ma cocotte, j'arrive ! fit Ellena qui pris un ton de vengeance.

-Vas-y Ellena, te fais pas prendre !

Ellena se leva de table, elle courut jusqu'à la table des Serpentard pour parler à Eden. Lorsqu'elle arriva, les Serpentard ne l'accueillaient pas avec amitié…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? Lança Eden avec méchanceté ?

-Déjà tu vas te calmer avec moi car je ne suis pas ta pote moi ! Je voulais juste te parler du petit incident qu'il ya eu entre toi et Gregory Kyle … tu peux t'expliquer ?

-Ah oui l'espèce de garçon moche qui voulait aller avec moi au bal ? Le pauvre, j'espère qui pleure bien, il a l'air tellement triste !

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite peste tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Franchement tu devrais avoir honte, c'est ignoble !

-Laisse moi manger tranquille tu veux bien et retourne à la table de bouseux la haut ça me fera des vacances !

Au moment ou Ellena allait repartir à la table des Serdaigle, elle versa discrètement le polynectar dans le verre d'Eden. Personne ne remarqua qu'Ellena avait mis quelque chose dans son verre… Sauf Derek Lostros. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit à Eden et regarda Ellena avec un sourire.

-Alors tu as réussi ?

-Sans problème Drick, maintenant il suffit de regarder cette petite peste se transformer en Rusard qui dort paisiblement dans son bureau crasseux à l'heure qu'il est !

Les élèves de Serdaigle regardèrent Eden qui buvait son verre d'eau-polynectar. Cette dernière avait bu tout son verre.


	2. La Vengeance

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai rajouté des personnages et j'ai changé quelques petites choses ce n'est pas les mêmes règle que dans Harry Potter. Pour les fautes d'orthographe je pense qu'il n'y en a pas mais je ne suis pas trop sûr ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message et de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Merci HappyStrike681

**La Vengeance**

Eden ne se sentait pas bien du tout et se leva de table, devenant toute bleue, elle courut dans les toilettes le plus vite possible. Tous les élèves de Serdaigle se mirent à courir pour voir si le plan avait fonctionné.

-Bon c'est quand qu'elle sort ? fit Ellena, elle va y rester toute la nuit ?

-Attends un peu Ellena, je suis sûr qu'elle est rouge de honte ! fit Albus

-Je crois qu'elle sort des toilettes, vite moquez vous d'elle quand elle sort !

Eden sortit des toilettes elle était le copié collé de Rusard et tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire !

-Ahahahahah ! Mon dieu quelle horreur !

-T'as raison Drick ! Dis donc Eden t'as oublié de te raser ? Ahahahahah !

-Bande d'idiots ! Je me vengerais et j'irais voir Dumbledore pour qu'il vous fasse renvoyer de Poudlard, vous tous ! Franchement vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?!

-Maintenant Eden tu vas m'écouter, si tu oses encore une fois t'en prendre à l'un de nous ou a qui que se soit, nous prendrons un plaisir fou à te refaire la même farce avec les poils de Pollux, le chien d'Hagrid ! C'est clair là ?

- Fichez-moi la paix bande de nazes ! Vous allez le regrettez croyez moi !

Eden sortit des toilettes en furie et est partie rejoindre sa salle commune. Le polynectar ne fait effet que pendant deux bonnes heures. Gregory fit son apparition, le sol était mouillé à cause de la fuite d'eau qu'il y avait dans les toilettes sur le robinet 8.

-Qu'avez-vous fait Drick ?

-Rien nous venons de terminer de manger et nous faisions un petit tour Gregory rien de plus, et toi ça va ?

-Oui mieux qu'hier en tout cas… Je suis épuisé je m'excuse je vais me coucher…

-Compris ! Bonne nuit Greg ! fit Lyna d'un ton affectueux.

Dans les couloirs, les cris assourdissants d'Eden étaient insupportables ! Cette dernière fût sur le même chemin que le groupe des trois filles de Gryffondor Violette, Madison et Callie.

- Ôte-toi de mon chemin sale sang de Bourbe ! fit Eden à Violette.

Ellena n'apprécia point la remarque d'Eden qui était très péjorative. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un Expeliarmus bien placé et Eden fût envoyer à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle se releva avec un air choqué

-Mais tu es complètement folle ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me faire ? Et comment connais-tu ce sort ?

-Oui je suis folle et oui je m'en rends compte merci. Et si tu avais appris tes cours de sortilège tu pourrais appliquer ce sort.

-Ouais c'est ça espèce de sale petite …. ! De salle petite…. ! Oh et puis zut !

Eden enleva la poussière qu'il y avait sur sa robe de sorcière. Elle se tourna et courut jusqu'à sa salle commune en râlant.

Après ces événements, les élèves rejoignirent leurs salles communes. Drick et Albus arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard. Ils entrèrent dans leurs dortoirs, Gregory dormait depuis longtemps et Martin venait juste de se glisser dans son lit. Drick arriva dans la salle de bain, il se brossa les dents et se lava les mains puis céda sa place à Albus. Drick se mis dans son lit, il était tout frais et son matelas était moelleux, il s'endormit tellement vite que lorsqu'Albus sortit de la salle de bain, Drick dormait déjà.


	3. L'équipe de Serdaigle

Le lendemain matin, Drick se leva le dernier pour une fois, il avait tellement bien dormi. Il descendit les marches des escaliers deux par deux et une fois arrivé en bas, tous les élèves de Serdaigle étaient dans le salon et apparemment, il y avait une nouvelle importante.

-Salut Drick ! Regarde ça !

-Salut Albus, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Bah lis !

Albus donna à Drick un parchemin sur lequel était écrit :

_**A tous les élèves de première année de Serdaigle,**_

_**Un garçon et une fille de votre maison seront sélectionnés pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, les qualifications auront lieues Lundi à 11h pour vous inscrire il suffit de remplir et de signer un formulaire qu'il faudra impérativement me rendre en mains propres.**_

_**Cordialement, Mrs Bibine**_

-Mais c'est génial je vais m'inscrire tout de suite ! En plus ma grande sœur fait partie de l'équipe de Serdaigle !

-Moi aussi je vais m'inscrire avec toi Drick fit Ellena d'un ton prometteur.

-Mais vous savez qui s'inscrit chez les Serpentard ? fit Rose

-J'ai entendu dire que Derek Lostros, Eden Somy et…. Mary Cyr aussi allaient s'inscrire chez les verts…

-Oh non pas Eden… et chez les Poufsouffle ? J'ai cru comprendre que Joyce et Sepulus s'étaient inscris !

-Oui mais se sont les inscriptions des Serpentard qui nous intéressent dans l'immédiat Rose…

-Je sais je sais ! Il faut demander à Mrs Bibine pour louer le stade pour s'entrainer !

La liste d'élèves qui voulaient s'inscrire était composée de 24 élèves de première année…

_**Drick Akilys **___

_**Harmony Stewart**_____

_**Antoine Utik**_

_**Ellena Park**___

_**Liam Strong**___

_**Céleste Miley **_

_**Rose Malum**___

_**Sunny Hope**_

_**Lyna Grany**___

_**Matt Crying**_

_**Albus Wismake**___

_**Tobby Stewart**_

_**Martin Light**___

_**Juliette Click**_

_**Gregory Kyle**___

_**Jimmy Winter**_

_**Lola Steinley**___

_**Flynn Storm**_

_**Katy Lostros**___

_**Coline Franck**_

_**Jack Malays**___

_**Celine Duroux**_

_**Andrew Jul**___

_**Max Stewart**_

-Le trio Stewart s'est inscrit ! dit Ellena

-Leurs parents étaient très forts, ma mère à fait partie de la même équipe et ils ont gagnés le titre de champions trois années de suite !

-Ta mère jouait quel poste Drick ?

-Elle jouait en tant que poursuiveuse avec son petit ami et sa meilleure amie, elle m'a tout expliqué en détail, dans une équipe de Quidditch, il ya trois poursuiveur, cette année là c'était ma mère son petit ami et sa meilleure amie, il y a également deux batteurs, c'était les parents des Stewart, plus un attrapeur et un gardien qui étaient à cette époque les jumeaux Stanley qui sont morts l'année dernière…

-Son petit ami était à Serdaigle ? Mais ton père alors ? Il n'était pas à Poudlard ?

-Mon père était un petit garçon réservé qui avait été envoyé à Gryffondor et qui aimait ma mère mais qui ne lui a dit qu'en sixième année car il était très timide.

-Ah d'accord le pauvre il a dû être malheureux pendant toutes ces années…

-Oh oui il l'a été mais maintenant il est très heureux et il a eu trois enfants dont moi !

- C'est super pour lui !

Les élèves avaient cours le matin à 9h avec Mrs Hatrum, ils se passèrent à proximité de la salle des potions ou des élèves de Quatrième année avaient cours avec Rogue. Lorsque les élèves de Serdaigle et de Serpentard arrivèrent dans la salle de classe, le professeur Hatrum les attendait.

-Bonjour à tous et asseyez vous à votre place. Sortez vos livres page 184 sur le sortilège _Wingardium Leviosa _et la semaine prochaine, nous apprendrons le sortilège _Petrificus totalus _

-Trop cool j'adore apprendre de nouveaux sorts ! fit Rose d'un ton émerveillé

Le cours de sortilège avait commencé depuis environ 25 minutes et quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était Mr Cycle, le surveillant de Poudlard. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs qui tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules bien formées et une mèche tombait sur son nez droit et fin. Il avait un visage très mince et possédait de magnifiques yeux verts.

-Bonjour excusez moi de vous déranger, est ce qu'il y a des absents ?

-Euh… oui nous avons Mlle Somy qui n'est pas ici, elle doit être malade…

-Très bien, merci et par contre j'ai une petite information pour les Serdaigle, votre cours de potion est annulé cet après midi, à la place vous aurez une heure de Vol avec Mrs Bibine, vous pourrez en profiter pour lui rendre votre formulaire que je vous donne maintenant, pour vous inscrire pour les deux places dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, pareil pour les Serpentard !

-Oui d'accord … merci, firent les élèves.

-Bonne journée à vous au revoir !

Mr Cycle quitta la salle de classe, le cours pouvait donc reprendre…

Le cours terminé, les élèves coururent dans leur salle commune pour préparer leurs affaires de Vol. Tous étaient pressés mais Drick lui préférait remplir son formulaire pour son inscription pour obtenir le poste de poursuiveur. La salle commune était agitée mais lui restait calme.

-Quelqu'un à vu ma robe de vol ?

-Non désolée Rose mais moi c'est pire je ne trouve plus mon balais que j'ai acheté récemment ! fit Lyna paniquée…

-Il est ici ton balais tête de linotte ! Tu perds tout le temps tes affaires !

-Oh c'est bon Albus, tu ne vas pas en faire un plat ?!

-Mais non et ta robe de vol est là bas a côté de la cheminée Rose, franchement si tout le monde fait comme vous les filles on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge hein !

-Merci pour ton commentaire Albus, on aurait pu s'en passer… fit Rose


	4. La cracheuse de limaces

Voici le quatrième chapitre de Drick Akilys, toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues ! Si il ya des choses qui vous choquent n'hésitez pas à me le dire ) Merci beaucoup !

Baptiste.M

-Drick je peux jeter un œil à ton formulaire ?

-Bien sur Gregory tiens !

Formulaire d'inscription

Nom : Akilys

Prénom : Drick

Naissance : 15 Juillet 1973 à Londres (11 ans)

Parents : Franck Akilys et Isabelle (Jolly) Akilys

Frères/Sœurs : Ariel Akilys (13ans) et Lisa Akilys (10 ans)

Maison : Serdaigle

Adresse : 23 Oxford Street, Londres

Je désire m'inscrire pour faire partie de l'équipe de Serdaigle à l'école de Magie, Poudlard.

-Ok, bon aller vite il faut se grouiller sinon Mrs Bibine va nous coller une retenue !

Lorsque tous les élèves de Serdaigle et de Serpentard furent arrivés, le cours de vol pouvait commencer. Mrs Bibine arriva avec 5 petites minutes de retard comme d'habitude. Elle avait plutôt l'air de bonne humeur ce qui est très rare !

-Bonjour les enfants, je vais tout d'abord ramasser vos formulaires pour votre inscription dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Qui s'inscrit ?

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent pour donner leurs formulaires d'inscription, il y avait plus de candidats chez les Serdaigle que chez les Serpentard pourtant les Serpentard aiment se faire remarquer et montrer qu'ils sont là. L'exercice du jour était de voler le plus haut possible et Ellena fût la plus douée pour cet exercice.

-Bravo Mlle Park ! 10 points pour Serdaigle

-Tss j'en ai marre c'est toujours elle qui arrive à tout faire, grrr !

-Et alors ça te dérange Eden ?

-Fiche moi la pais Drick je t'ai pas sonné !

-T'as vraiment envie que je m'énerve Eden ?

-Mais vas y Dricky énerve toi !

-Limacius Eructo !

Drick venait de jeter le sort « Crache Limace » à Eden qui commençait à devenir toute rouge…

-Bllllrrrrpp

Eden commençait a se tenir la gorge puis cacha sa bouche, c'était comme si elle allait vomir tout ce qu'elle possède dans son estomac !

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ? fit Albus

Rien ne t'en fait pas cette petite peste à voulut faire la maline, et bien elle va vomir des limaces pendant trois bonnes heures !

-AHAHAHAHAHAH ! Drick tu es trop drôle ! fit Ellena qui était morte de rire.

Mrs Bibine arriva furieuse et attrapa Drick par le bras

-Mr Akilys, vous venez de gagner une heure de retenue demain soir après les cours, vous aurez de mes nouvelles ! Mlle Somy venez avec moi, Mrs Pomfresh doit avoir un remède contre ceci…

Mrs Bibine emmena Eden à l'infirmerie… apparemment, le cours de vol était terminé…

-Oh zut ! Elle va trouver un remède contre se sort ! fit Lyna furieuse.

-Ne t'en fait pas Lyna, aucun remède n'existe contre ce sortilège, sauf un seul mais c'est Hagrid qui a la recette ! Et à mon avis il ne la donnera pas pour une Serpentard comme Eden…

-Tu me rassure Dricky ! fit Ellena d'un ton affectueux

-Bon venez retournons dans notre salle commune les cours sont terminés.

Il était environ 21h15 et les élèves étaient tous devant la cheminée et ils regardaient le feu qui les calmaient et qui les apaisaient. Neptune dormait sur le ventre d'Herron qui avait l'air très confortable et Rose, elle, lisait le conte des trois frères.

-Rose tu pourrais nous lire ce conte sil te plais ? fit Gregory

-Oui bien sur, pourquoi pas a près tout ?

Drick et ses amis regardèrent et surtout écoutèrent le conte des trois frères raconté par Rose Malum.

-Il était une fois trois frères qui voyageaient au crépuscule, le long d'une route tortueuse et solitaire. Après avoir longtemps cheminé, ils atteignirent une rivière trop profonde pour la traverser à gué et trop dangereuse pour la franchir à la nage. Les trois frères, cependant, connaissaient bien l'art de la magie. Aussi, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ils firent apparaître un pont qui enjambait les eaux redoutables de la rivière. Ils étaient arrivés au milieu du pont lorsqu'une silhouette encapuchonnée se dressa devant eux en leur interdit le passage.  
C'était la Mort et elle leur parla. Elle était furieuse d'avoir été privée de trois victimes car, d'habitude, les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais elle était rusée. Elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leurs talents de magiciens et leur annonça que chacun d'eux avait droit à une récompense pour s'être montré si habile à lui échapper.  
Le plus âgé des frères, qui aimait les combats, lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante que toutes les autres, une baguette qui garantirait toujours la victoire à son propriétaire, dans tous les duels qu'il livrerait, une baguette digne d'un sorcier qui avait vaincu la Mort ! La Mort traversa alors le pont et s'approcha d'un sureau, sur la berge de la rivière. Elle fabriqua une baguette avec l'une des branches et en fit don à l'aîné.  
Le deuxième frère, qui était un homme arrogant, décida d'humilier la Mort un peu plus et demanda qu'elle lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie. La Mort ramassa alors une pierre sur la rive et la donna au deuxième frère en lui disant que cette pierre aurait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts.  
Elle demanda ensuite au plus jeune des trois frères ce qu'il désirait. C'était le plus jeune mais aussi le plus humble et le plus sage des trois, et la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu'elle puisse le suivre. A contrecœur, la Mort lui tendit alors sa propre Cape d'Invisibilité.  
Puis elle s'écarta et autorisa les trois frères à poursuivre leur chemin, ce qu'ils firent, s'émerveillant de l'aventure qu'ils venaient de vivre et admirant les présents que la Mort leur avait offerts.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, les trois frères se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers sa propre destination.  
L'aîné continua de voyager pendant plus d'une semaine et arriva dans un lointain village. Il venait y chercher un sorcier avec lequel il avait eu une querelle. A présent, bien sûr, grâce à la Baguette de Sureau, il ne pouvait manquer de remporter le duel qui s'ensuivit. Laissant son ennemi mort sur le sol, l'aîné se rendit dans une auberge où il se vanta haut et fort de posséder la puissante baguette qu'il avait arrachée à la Mort en personne, une baguette qui le rendait invincible, affirmait-il.  
Cette même nuit, un autre sorcier s'approcha silencieusement du frère aîné qui dormait dans son lit, abruti par le vin. Le voleur s'empara de la baguette et, pour faire bonne mesure, trancha la gorge du frère aîné.  
Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le premier des trois frères.  
Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère rentra chez lui où il vivait seul. Là, il sortit la pierre qui avait le pouvoir de ramener les morts et la tourna trois fois dans sa main. A son grand étonnement et pour sa plus grande joie, la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'il avait un jour espéré épouser, avant qu'elle ne meurt prématurément, apparut aussitôt devant ses yeux.  
Mais elle restait triste et froide, séparée de lui comme par un voile. Bien qu'elle fût revenue parmi les vivants, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour. Alors, le deuxième frère, rendu fou par un désir sans espoir, finit par se tuer pour pouvoir enfin la rejoindre véritablement.  
Ainsi la Mort prit-elle le deuxième des trois frères.  
Pendant de nombreuses années, elle chercha le troisième frère et ne put jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des trois frères enleva sa Cape d'Invisibilité et la donna à son fils. Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie.

- J'adore cette histoire ! Elle est géniale !

-Moi aussi Drick j'aime beaucoup ce conte c'est celui que je préfère !

-Je dois avouer que j'ai également adoré cette histoire, bon maintenant je vais me coucher à demain !

-A demain Ellena ! De toute façon je vais y aller moi aussi… a demain tout le monde !

La bande d'amis et rejoignirent leurs dortoirs respectifs dans le plus grand des calmes…


	5. La Nouvelle Inattendue

La nouvelle inattendue

Il reste trois jours avant le bal de noël, Drick ira avec Ellena, Albus avec Rose, Martin avec Lyna et Gregory avec Violette Blum qui est à Gryffondor. Derek Lostros, lui, avait demandé à Mary Cyr et cette dernière avait accepté avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Eden n'avait toujours pas de cavalier, seul Corentin Soluble qui est en 4eme année à Serpentard plaisait à Eden…

Ce matin là était un matin nuageux et la neige recouvrait tout le paysage. Le lac était devenu une vraie patinoire ! Drick se réveilla avant tout le monde, l'odeur du bois chaud était réconfortante et tous les animaux avaient dormi juste devant sur le tapis. Il était environ 7h30 et Drick prit son petit déjeuner, Ellena fit son apparition quelques minutes après et elle avait l'air de bonne humeur, elle lui sauta dessus.

-Coucou Drick ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-Heu… Salut Ellena, hum… oui et toi ?

-Super ! J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit, tu gueulais sur Eden par ce qu'elle avait fait exprès de renverser du jus de citrouille sur toi et tu lui à jeté un sort mais je ne sais plus lequel c'est dommage…. Bref ce rêve était génial !

-Content que tu aies rêvé de moi Ellena, mais en parlant d'Eden, les résultats pour les qualifications de Quidditch à Serpentard sont affichés quand ?

-Il me semble que c'est dans une heure environ et nous tu sais ?

-Oui c'est vers 9h… à ton avis qui sera dans l'équipe de Serdaigle ?

-Je n'en aie pas la moindre idée Dricky…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller faire un tour en bas, histoire de me dégourdir les jambes.

-Non tu es fou ? Tu sais bien que si Rusard t'attrape en train de te balader dans les couloirs du château à cette heure ci, il va te coller la punition du siècle !

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu Ellena, mais je prends le risque…

-Fais attention à toi…

Drick enfila sa robe de sorcier en vitesse et sortit de la salle commune tout en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit car Rusard rôde dans les couloirs … Lorsque Drick descendit les escaliers magiques, une voix s'exclama :

-Elle est amoureuse !

-Comment ? fit Drick étonné

-Elle est amoureuse !

-Mais qui est là ?

-Elle est amoureuse Drick !

Il se tourna et remonta les marches d'escalier, une femme sur un tableau des murs parlait…

-Elle est amoureuse Drick, Ellena est amoureuse de toi cela ne fait aucun doute !

- Comment en êtes-vous sûre madame ?

-Le cœur d'une fille est rempli de secrets mon petit, il en ait rempli !

La femme du tableau disparaissait…

-Non sil vous plait ! Attendez ! Madame !

-Elle est amour….

La femme avait disparu complètement.

Drick était un peu déboussolé et les pas qu'il entendit n'était pas réconfortant, c'était Rusard qui avait entendu les paroles de Drick…

-Je t'ai entendu petit garnement ! Sors de ta cachette ou tu auras de graves ennuis !

Drick rampa discrètement jusqu'à la porte de sa salle commune mais le heurtoir en forme d'aigle lui posa une énigme et il mit du temps à trouver la réponse. Cependant, il réussit à échapper à la punition de peu ! Il entra dans la salle commune

-Alors ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait prendre ?

-Non mais j'ai bien faillit y passer…

-Ahah ! J'en étais sûre alors qui est ce qui avait raison ?

-Et bien je dois avouer que j'aurais dû t'écouter avant d'agir …

-Voilà la prochaine fois tu m'écouteras


	6. Les résultats

Il était 8h30, Drick et Ellena se faufilèrent devant la salle commune des Serpentards pour voir les résultats des qualifications…

-Ils n'ont pas encore affiché les résultats !

- Ils vont arriver ne t'en fait pas.

Au même moment, Mr Cycle le surveillant de Poudlard arrivait avec les résultats… Il les accrocha sur la porte de leur salle commune.

-Oh mon dieu…. Derek et Eden sont sélectionnés ! fit Ellena d'un ton stupéfait

-Il faut vite remonter dans notre salle commune nos résultats sont affichés dans une demi heure…

Les deux amis rentrèrent en courant pour annoncer la nouvelle aux autres… Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tous les élèves étaient debout.

-Vous étiez où tous les deux ? fit Martin

-Ils ont affiché les résultats de Serpentard…

-T'es sérieux là ? fit Rose étonnée

-Oui, Lostros et Somy sont sélectionnés…

-Oh nan putain ! Pas Eden nan c'est un cauchemar ! Elle va se venter d'être dans l'équipe de Serpentard pendant tout le restant de l'année… fit Lyna désespérée.

-Ne vous en faites pas les amis on va survivre elle aura juste l'air bête à nos yeux ahahah !

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Il est 9h08 Gregory

-Les résultats sont donc affichés chez nous !

Tous les élèves de Serdaigle se précipitèrent pour voir le nom des deux qualifiés pour intégrer l'équipe de Serdaigle.

_Chers élèves, voici le nom des deux qualifiés qui intégreront l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison Serdaigle :_

**_Drick Akilys et Ellena Park _**

-Driiiiick ! On est qualifiés c'est génial !

Ellena lui sauta au coup et Drick devenu rouge écarlate.

Il était environ 12h15, Drick et Ellena rejoignirent la grande salle pour y prendre leur déjeuner. Le plafond était nuageux et neigeux. Ils s'essayèrent aux côtés de Lyna et Rose

-Je suis tellement heureuse qu'on soit qualifiés Drick ! Tu te rends compte ? Nous allons être dans l'équipe de Serdaigle ! Mais au fait quand les entrainements vont-ils débuter ?

-Dans une semaine environ, Les Lundi, Mercredi et Vendredi de 18H30 jusque 20H fit Drick

-Très bien… Oh regardez le courrier arrive !

Les chouettes et les hiboux arrivèrent dans la grande salle pour le courrier des élèves et un hibou lança une lettre à Dumbledore et ce dernier l'ouvra tout en discrétion… seul Drick avait vu son inquiétude et lorsque il ouvrit la lettre, Dumbledore se mit dans un état de choc.

_Merde… Amanda_

Drick avait des doutes mais il avait raison, Dumbledore avait reçu une lettre d'Amanda Wytrum


End file.
